


Lie With Me

by FujinoLover



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujinoLover/pseuds/FujinoLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uriel was a beautiful woman, sculptured by God Himself and like Eve tempted by the fruit of knowledge, Arika strayed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lie With Me

Often times, Arika couldn’t help but to dislike Uriel, just a little bit. Like at the moment for example. There was a pressing matter of a group of eight-balls attacking the north wall. The snipers did what they could, but some managed to escape and scattered and went into hiding. The prospect of them hovering right behind the wall didn’t set well with Arika, thus she came to Uriel. She didn’t like to ask for help, but Uriel was the only one able to tell the whereabouts of the eight-balls. She didn’t like it even more when she walked in on Uriel tangled between four other women in bed.

 

It wouldn’t be the first time for Arika to see ‘holy priestess Laurel’ with someone—or multiple someone, in that matter. Evelyn’s words had made a rule of the nature of sexual relationship in Helena: anyone is allowed to copulate with anyone, regardless of the composition of gender and the number of people involved, as long as each party desires so. Uriel had taken joy of the rule on multiple occasions.

 

Archangels were known for their elevated senses. It also seemed to be a shared trait in their kind, if what Arika had heard of Michael was true, that they were insatiable lovers. She couldn’t personally testify for it, though. She saw sex as it was—a biological need, a mean for procreation, a way of gaining trust, a tool—and never saw the appeal beyond those points. Unlike other young women of Helena, who easily fell prey to Uriel’s look and words, she was drawn by her mind.

 

Their conversations ranged from God to arts to humanity to the future, in such ardent passion that left her yearning for more. However, as of late, Arika began to wonder if their coupling would be as satisfying as well.

 

Uriel had sprung out of the bed, naked as the day she was created and with no single drop of modesty. “How can I help you today, Arika?”

 

Arika struggled to keep her eyes on Uriel’s, but such task had become difficult now with curiosity mixed in the play. Uriel was a beautiful woman, sculptured by God Himself and like Eve tempted by the fruit of knowledge, Arika strayed. One fleeting glance was all it took to stroke the small fire residing between her hips into a burning flame.

 

She must have taken a sharp breath, or perhaps it was the instinctive bite on her bottom lip that had given her away, because when she met Uriel on the eye again, they were wide with dawning realization. Uriel then tipped her chin up—the little gesture she always did when she sniffed the air for any sign of incoming storm. Even though Arika had clamped her legs together beneath her haika, the silk felt insufficiently flimsy as a smug smile bloomed on Uriel’s lips. Then Arika knew that Uriel knew.

 

“I need you.” Arika intentionally stopped there. She was amused to watch Uriel’s pupils blown in response to her whispered words. “To locate some eight-balls. Come.”

 

The way Uriel’s face had fallen afterwards ignited a small hope in Arika.

 

* * *

 

Despite the way it had been shown, Arika didn’t act upon the attraction. There was no lacking of women to provide distraction, but as time went, the more she longed for Uriel to be the one warming her bed every night. This feeling she had come to harbor for Uriel was foreign and raw and it frightened her, enough to avoid being alone with Uriel for weeks and refused any companionship during that time as well. People had begun to whispers, from pregnancy to grave illness, and she let them talk. It was easier to deal with than admitting that she had fallen in love and with an archangel nonetheless.

 

She did nothing, until tonight. She was roused from a vague dream involving one particular blonde archangel that left her body tingling pleasantly. There was obvious solution to her current predicament. Addled by sleep and the sudden desire, she reached beneath the sheets.

 

What Arika wasn’t aware of was that Uriel had taken a habit to perch on the roof of her bedchamber—the once bell tower of Immaculata Parish Church—at nighttime. She used her keen hearing to detect any anomaly, in the resting Helena and her queen. Up until several years ago, Arika was prone to get nightmares that left her sobbing and apologizing through the dream. Uriel would be there when that happened, soothing her with low hum of songs she remembered from centuries ago until she fell into a calmer sleep. She only moved to the top of the college building whenever Arika entertained a lover, but it had been twenty-three nights since the last time she did.

 

Oblivious to all of this, Arika continued on her endeavor with relaxed ease. Her strong intuition, which provided her with visions of the future so clear and tangible, helped her by creating a vivid image of Uriel. Once it began, it was impossible to stop the pictures from flooding her mind. She shut her eyes and saw Uriel being there with her, caressing her skin in the way her hand did. Thighs parted with a little nudge and she wiggled out of her panties, tossing it aside in a playful manner she envisioned Uriel would do. Nipples stood taut against the loose material of her nightgown, brushing teasingly as she reached for the heat between her legs and moaned Uriel’s name on the first touch.

 

Her fingers moved with practiced dexterity. Uriel wouldn’t fumble, tease most probably. So Arika followed what her mind dictated, altering between slippery caress and firm rub. Her back began to arch, head pushed deeper into the pillow as her free hand came up to tweak a nipple over the nightgown.

 

“Evelyn?”

 

Like a glass, the mirage of Uriel in Arika’s mind shattered, replaced by the genuine one standing stunned on the open doorway leading to the terrace. The sheer white curtain ruffled by Uriel’s wings as they retracted into her back. She didn’t notice it, or the way the moonlight casting her elongated shadow on the room’s marble floor, because her eyes were fixated on the view in front of her.

 

Arika, laying in the middle of the bed with a hand between her own legs and sheets barely covering her chest, stared back up at her with half-lidded eyes. “How may I help you?” she asked, reciting similar line to the one Uriel gave her the last time she had walked in on her. Her voice was thick from sleep and arousal. She wasn’t at all shy or ashamed of what she was doing. It was Uriel who had barged uninvited into her private space in the middle of the night. “I’m afraid I’m quite preoccupied at the moment.” She at least had the decency to pull her hand away and sat up; sheets bunched low around her waist.

 

Uriel’s expression remained unchanged. No aggravating smirk, or winning grin, and not even a teasing remark. Arika reigned the impulse to squirm under the weight of her stare. She wasn’t sure to be excited or worried when Uriel stepped deeper into the room, but her heart beat out faster all the same.

 

“Uriel—”

 

The rest of her words failed to come out entirely as Uriel’s cool lips met her warm ones.

 

Men were easy. Arika let them dominate her. All she had to do were to spread her legs and moan on cue. She preferred the company of women over men anytime. It was more enjoyable, more intimate. A lot of touching was involved and even the ones with no prior experience would have a clue of what to do to please her in return. She took the role of the aggressor with female lovers, watching them turned putty under her ministration brought a satisfying swell of control inside her chest.

 

Hence the way she grabbed on the back of Uriel’s head, fingers tangling in soft blonde tresses, and pulled her to deepen the kiss were all instinctual. She tried to flip over their position, but Uriel resisted. Arika’s strength was nothing against one of an archangel’s. Her groan of protest got swallowed by the kiss and she sighed in frustration when she felt Uriel’s lips curved in a smirk against hers.

 

Arika broke the kiss with the intention of removing the garment obstructing her access to more of Uriel’s skin. She fumbled under the low light to tug down the zipper of the dress and when she succeeded, Uriel let her peel it off from her body. The material slid down her lean figure to pool around her ankles. She stepped out of it and Arika’s breath hitched in her throat. Uriel was a vision to behold, standing tall on the side of the bed in her naked glory. Arika would have teased her for her odd habit of not wearing underwear—the little fabrics were constricting, Uriel had told her once—if she wasn’t so enraptured by her.

 

This time, there was nothing holding Arika back from roaming her eyes all over Uriel as she pleased. Her hands soon followed the exploration. Fair skin felt soft under her caress. Rosy nipples begged to be touched—she pinched one between her thumb and forefinger, watching Uriel shuddered a sigh. It wasn’t until her free hand moved downward, coming perilously close to the junction of Uriel’s legs, that the archangel stopped her. Arika whined when her hands were gathered by Uriel’s bigger ones.

 

Uriel made a shushing noise. “Tonight,” she began, bending down whilst bringing up Arika’s hands to pepper kisses on the knuckles. The remaining evidence of arousal lingered on them was making her head heady with want. “Let me worship you like the queen you are,” she husked. Eyes shined with affection while staring at Arika’s lust-darkened brown ones.

 

The only answer Arika could provide was a low, needy moan.

 

With hands still in Uriel’s, she was helped to stand on her feet. Uriel had a good head over her without the usual aid of her heels. She used their height difference to her advantage and planted a peck on the crown of Arika’s head. Again, the gentleness of her action made Arika’s heart sing.

 

The deep purple nightgown Arika wore was easier to remove. Its matching panties had already thrown to the floor much earlier, leaving her in nothing once the gown slipped over her head. Uriel held on her hips, bringing her close until their bare fronts pressed flush against each other. She kissed all over her cheeks, her mouth, her neck and Arika dug her blunt nails into Uriel’s shoulders with the fluttering sensation warming her skin. It was too slow in comparison to her usual pace, yet she wouldn’t want it any other way.

 

Making a woman cry out her name in the throes of passion was nothing compared to when Uriel kneeled before her. God’s very own immortal daughter was submitting herself to a mere human like her. The power she had learned to want combined with the way Uriel gazed up at her—with those mischievous eyes and crooked grin she had come to adore—were making her knees wobble. With Uriel’s firm guide, she sat on the edge of the bed.

 

Even then, Uriel only required to stretch her neck slightly to kiss Arika. Her legs hugged the archangel’s lean torso while her hands messed about the silky hair. Uriel’s palms upon her thighs were warm. She sighed into her mouth, welcoming the intrusion of her fingers. They reached that spot that always sent her head swimming and she threw her head back in response, a deep groan reverberating through her whole being. Elbows propped her upper body on the bed as she met each thrust in earnest.

 

Uriel was relentless. Her mouth was wet and hot against Arika. It wasn’t a surprising revelation that she was an expert in the art of love-making as well. The twist of her wrist, the sure swept of her tongue, and the synchronized motion between her faculties, were showing off her thousand years of practice. Even as Arika collapsed into the bed, hand grabbing desperately on the sheets to anchor herself and hips jerking on its own volition, desperate to get more—faster, deeper, harder—just _more_ of Uriel, she accommodated quickly to the change.

 

Arika’s ecstatic cries came as muffled on Uriel’s ears due to the thighs squeezing each side of her head, trying to get her impossibly close. The hand on the back of her skull was urging her forward too. Despite the position, Uriel managed to chuckle. The sudden vibration and rush of air provoked a groan from Arika. She jolted up a couple more times before the taut knots of her muscles relaxed entirely, freeing Uriel of the limbs trapping her head.

 

Uriel didn’t move away even after she pulled herself out. She opted to trace the tiny shivers that ran along Arika’s slack body with her eyes. Her observation ended with placing a small kiss just above the pubic bone. One hand covered the spot afterwards, feeling the heat and minuscule contractions of the womb underneath. Her chin came to rest upon it and despite the angry indentation made by the rugs on her knees; she took the time to study her new lover.

 

Arika had her eyes closed, savoring the bliss of climax. A light sheen of sweat on her naked skin, blush crawling all over her chest and neck. She was the most beautiful woman the Cradle had ever seen and Uriel feared to claim her as hers beyond what had just transpired between them. The memory of another queen wasn’t so distant in her mind.

 

Knowing how Arika preferred her selected companion to leave, Uriel didn’t plan to impose longer. Her legs had fallen asleep, but it didn’t stop her from scooping Arika into her arms and then lowered her gently back on the middle of the bed. Breath warm and ticklish on her neck.

 

However, Arika refused to let go of Uriel, tightening the arm looped around her shoulders. “Stay,” she pleaded.

 

It was harder to decline with Arika nuzzling on the base of her neck. She looked down at her and saw the young Evelyn, who was terrified of eight-balls but still went out of her way to help curing the flu outbreak in San Francisco with her parents—the Evelyn who had captured her heart at the first sight, staring back up at her. Like the first time their eyes met all those years ago, Uriel smiled. Still very much smitten, she fulfilled the wish. She climbed in with her, pulling the sheets up to cover their bodies and took delight in the way Arika’s smaller figure curved to fit hers.

 


End file.
